Vanguard - The Adventures of Team MAKO
by DarksaberX
Summary: Grimm have been getting bolder, more aggressive, and deadlier with each passing day. To deal with this threat, the four kingdoms have created Vanguard. Miko, Alfred, Kyra, and Olivia are among the first to be chosen. Their duties will take them from one end of Vale to the other, and teach them that no matter what, you always trust the friend who has your back. (M just in case)


This are the bios of the characters in this story. I like to lay them out this way so that I get all my thoughts in order and don't miss anything that I wanted to be part of them. I will then get started on the next chapter while you guys ooh and aah over these. Lol.

 **Miko Arnelis**

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Semblance:** Life Ward

 **Aura Color:** Green

 **Weapon:** Fangs, Upper and Lower.

 **Bio:** A citizen of Vale, Miko's parents were part of the Mountain Glenn Experiment. Because of this, he was left orphaned and raised by his paternal grandfather, a retired Huntsman who also trained him. Working his way through school hasn't been a problem for Miko, who excels in both the classroom and on the battlefield.

 **Pros:** Highly intelligent, with large amounts of raw talent and skill, and has trained himself to the peak of physical strength and toughness. Keen tactical sense, and a strong leader, good at inspiring others.

 **Cons:** Deep seated hatred for Grimm that can cause him to become impulsive and reckless in battle. Has a bad temper that sometimes gets the better of him.

 **Semblance Power:** Miko's Semblance, Life Ward, allows him to tune in with the natural world around him, making him hyper-aware of his surroundings,increasing his reflexes and reaction times to near pre-cognitive levels. It also gives him the power to command and control plants and animals to assist him.

 **Weapon Stats:** The Fangs are actually a four weapon system, two gauntlets (Upper Fangs), and two boots (Lower Fangs). They are all equipped with blades, allowing for powerful slashing strokes or swift stabs, and heavy cannon rounds for long ranged attacks. Miko can also use the cannons to launch himself into the air and direct his flight, making him extremely agile.

 **Appearance:** His Life Ward power has bleached his hair silver, and his has piercing emerald green eyes. He is tall and slender, coming in at 6' 1" and 170 lbs. He dresses plainly in sturdy combat gear, and his only embellishment is a small ruby that he wears in his left ear, a memento of his parents, as it once belonged to his father.

 **Alfred Dellmos**

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Male

 **Semblance:** Reflector/Counter

 **Aura Color:** Yellow-gold

 **Weapon:** Harmonic Discord

 **Bio:** Alfred grew up with is family in Atlas before moving to Vale after his father got a job offer there. While only a mediocre student academically speaking, he is considered a prodigy on the battlefield, capable of surpassing and defeating those three and four times his senior.

 **Pros:** Laid back and easy going nature, extremely powerful fighter and loyal friend.

 **Cons:** With the exception of combat, he is easy to trick. He hates to be made a fool of.

 **Semblance Power:** Alfred's semblance, Reflector, does exactly what its name implies: it reflects attacks away from Alfred. The other half of his semblance, Counter, allows him to take a foe's attack and send it back at them ten times stronger, a tactic he uses to catch enemies off guard.

 **Weapon Stats:** Alfred's weapon is a powerful halberd/shotgun combo. It creates its own ammo by firing bursts of ultra-dense sound, which are still every bit as deadly as bullets. He can also create powerful shockwaves of sound with the halberd that both knock down and disorient foes.

 **Appearance:** Built like a brick wall, Alfred is very intimidating. A towering 6' 8", he is broad shouldered and heavily muscled, and weighs a hefty 270 lbs. His sheer size is impressive, and it makes his high degree of speed and agility all the more startling. He has short sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes along with a huge smile and booming laugh.

 **Kyra**

 **Age:** 17ish

 **Gender:** Female

 **Semblance:** Spark

 **Aura Color:** Blue-white

 **Weapon:** Varat Shan

 **Bio:** Kyra has no memories older than three years. She was found outside one of Vale's border towns, half dead, starving, and covered in wounds, some of them old and partly healed, others new and still bleeding. She'd had little with her, other than a picture of her with her name on the back, some very basic survival gear, and her weapon. Once she had recovered, and after discovering her semblance, she enrolled in Signal Academy, and then later in Beacon.

 **Pros:** A technical genius, she can intuitively understand and use all forms of technology. Outgoing and friendly, she has a bright and bubbly personality.

 **Cons:** She has memory problems, a side effect of her amnesia, sometimes having trouble recalling things, or forgetting them entirely.

 **Semblance Power:** Spark allows Kyra to create powerful electrostatic fields around her body. This means that anyone who tries to hit or touch her, unless properly insulated, will receive a massive electrical shock. Her power also enables her to interface with technology by touching it, letting her control it with her thoughts.

 **Weapon Stats:** Her weapon, Varat Shan, is a custom made bow that folds down and separates into a pair of bladed tonfa. Her arrows have numerous qualities, from explosive, to freezing, to flashbang, to whatever else she can dream up.

 **Appearance:** While small and petite, she is sublimely sexy, with a curvaceous and busty figure, a fact that she complains about, claiming "It keeps people from taking me seriously!". She is 5' 2", and 110 lbs, most of which she says are in her hips and chest. She likes to keep her curly black hair short, giving her a pixie-like style. The one thing that really sets her apart however is the fact that she has bright violet slit-pupil eyes, even though she has no Faunus blood in her at all.

 **Olivia Harlisson**

 **Age:** 17

 **Gender:** Female

 **Semblance:** Grimm Reaper

 **Aura Color:** Black

 **Weapon:** Tyrant Rex

 **Bio:** The eldest daughter of the extremely wealthy shipping magnate Tobias Harlisson, she is very independent and headstrong, choosing to forge her own path in life just as her father did. Her father, impressed by this attitude, supports her in whatever way he can. After discovering her semblance during an incident while on a trading mission with her father, she enrolled in Beacon immediately upon her return.

 **Pros:** A gifted fighter and a quick study, she believes in giving 100% in everything she does. Very strong willed, willing to endure whatever is necessary to prove she can make her own life

 **Cons:** Can be stubborn almost to a fault, especially when it comes to accepting help from others.

 **Semblance Power:** Olivia's semblance actually frightens her, and so she is reluctant to use it. The Grimm Reaper semblance allows her to control Grimm. It has three levels, each with different properties. The first level actually allows her to steal energy and power from Grimm, temporarily taking their skills and abilities and making them her own. This leaves the Grimm a burned out husk, nothing more than a shell that will then disintegrate into dust. The second level is harder and requires more power on her part. It twists the Grimm's minds and sends them into an unthinking blood rage, causing them to turn on each other and attack. While she can use this power on multiple Grimm at once, the larger the group, the harder it is and the more power it takes. The last level is the hardest. It enables her to seize control of a Grimm and use it like a puppet on a string. When she finally releases it, a surge of power is sent through the Grimm's nervous system, burning out its brain and killing it instantly. Unlike the previous power, she can only use it on one Grimm at a time. Weaker Grimm, like a Creep or a Beowolf, she can easily seize and control almost indefinitely, with only a slight strain. Larger, more powerful Grimm, like Nevermores and Death Stalkers, are harder to take over and she can only control them for a short while before the strain forces her to release them.

 **Weapon Stats:** Tyrant Rex is a pair of weapons, Tyrant a broadsword/rifle combo, and Rex a medium sized roundshield. Her fighting style is similar to that of Pyrrha Nikos, fluidly changing between the rifle and sword while using the shield for both defense and as an additional weapon.

 **Appearance:** She dresses fashionably (think Coco), though not to flaunt her wealth, but because she likes to look good. She is very pretty, middling height and slender, at 5' 8" and 120 lbs. She has waist length platinum blonde hair, which she likes to do up in intricate braids and patterns, and ice-blue eyes that shine with the determination that drives her.

So! There you have it! The four heroes that make up Team MAKO. I will get started on this story just as soon as I have a chance to sit down for a good brainstorming session. If you guys have any suggestions or ideas, please, leave a review and let me hear 'em! I might even use them in the story, with your permission, of course. :) Hope to hear from you guys soon! So for now, ciao, live hard, laugh loud, and don't forget to SMILE!

Love - Dark


End file.
